Lo que a Hans le atormentaba
by Lynerion
Summary: De camino al Faro de Júpiter, a Hans le invaden pensamientos de inseguridad sobre lo que le puede deparar el destino al llegar allí. Piensa en sus amigos Félix y Nadia y en la posibilidad de luchar contra ellos en lo alto del faro, cosa que no le agrada en absoluto.


Disclaimer: obviamente, Golden Sun no me pertenece a mí, sino a Nintendo y Camelot.

Una noche. Un majestuoso barco lemurio surca las aguas tranquilas del Mar del Este de Weyard, dirección a Gondowan. En él, se encuentran los cuatro adeptos de sobra conocidos por todos: Hans, su líder, con sus compañeros Garet, Iván y Mia. El techo de ese escenario, un cielo sin nubes y poco estrellado en el que el brillo de la Luna sobresale. La luz dorada del Faro de Venus se distingue en la lontananza.

En el interior del barco, Garet e Iván charlan animadamente sobre sus impresiones acerca del viajes, la gente que han conocido y los lugares que han visitado. Por otra parte, en el exterior, Mia, a la que le encantaba contemplar el mar, y Hans, frente al timón, situado en la popa del barco. Al oir una risa sonora de Garet, Mia se anima a entrar con ellos, no sin antes dirigirse a Hans:

_- _¿Entras? Está empezando a refrescar.

_-_ No, todavía no entraré. - Dijo seria, aunque amablemente. - Quiero estar un rato más aquí.

Mia parecía conforme con su respuesta. Le constaba que Hans solía reflexionar a menudo. Ella sabía que, mientras él tuviera la cabeza fría, el grupo iría bien liderado. Por esa razón, no se preocupó en absoluto, le sonrió en señal de aceptación y entró con Garet e Iván.

Los pensamientos de Hans giraban en torno a dos personas, principalmente: Félix, su amigo de la infancia, y Nadia, hermana de éste, con la que Hans tenía una relación especial. Se preguntaba cómo estarían. A pesar de la duda, Hans había oido hazañas de Félix a lo largo del Mar del Este, lo cual le tranquilizó ya que la última vez que se habían visto, Félix cayó al mar desde la cima del Faro de Venus en un intento por salvar a otra adepta de Júpiter, Sole. Se preocupaba mucho por él. También por Nadia, a la que hacía más aún que no veía. Desconocía el paradero de ambos. Sin embargo, averiguó que lo que Félix y su grupo querían era encender los faros elementales que permanecían apagados, lo cual les convertía en sus enemigos. ¿Tendría Hans que blandir su espada contra ellos? ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo, si Saturos y Menardi ya no vivían? Todos estos interrogantes tenían a Hans bastante confundido. Al fin y al cabo, puede que por el bien del mundo entero, tenga que luchar contra sus amigos de la infancia. Esta idea le tenía desconcertado.

Garet salió a cubierta, curioso por saber qué le pasaba a Hans. Dentro del grupo, era quien mejor lo conocía. Se acercó y, con aire alegre, le preguntó:

_ - _¿Qué te ocurre, rubio?

Hans estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Garet estaba escaleras abajo, reclamando su atención.

_- _¿Eh? ¡Ah, Garet! - exclamó, con sorpresa.

Garet subió los peldaños que le separaban de Hans y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

_- _¿Tanto te gusta el océano? ¡Anda que no nos hablaba Kraden de él...!

Ese nombre que acababa de pronunciar Garet iluminó a Hans. Pues claro, ¡Kraden! Él era un sabio de la Alquimia, toda una eminencia en su conocimiento. Como él estaba con Félix y los otros, debía de haber una muy buena razón para que Kraden también quiera ver los faros encendidos. Hans confiaba en él y en su criterio, puesto que Kraden no tenía por costumbre hacer malas decisiones. Los rasgos faciales de Hans se relajaron al pensar ésto, pero aún tenía que responder a Garet:

_- _Ya sabes que desde Tale no se ve el mar, así que me gusta contemplarlo y pensar en mis cosas mientras.

Garet, agradable, respondió:

_-_ Tanto contemplar el océano ¡Va a resultar que el adepto de agua eres tú y no Mia!

Ambos se rieron. Hans estaba visiblemente más animado. Garet le había quitado un peso de encima sin saberlo. Por cosas como éstas, era su mejor amigo. Los dos bajaron las escaleras y entraron al barco, uniéndose a la conversación que estaban teniendo Mia e Iván.

Esa noche, Hans se tumbó en la cama mucho más tranquilo que en las anteriores. No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño pensando en ver de nuevo a Kraden, Félix y sobre todo, a Nadia, de quien se acordaba a diario.

PD: Soy nuevo en este mundo. No controlo aún la página del todo. Ésta es mi primera historia, espero que pueda publicarse y, que si se puede leer, os guste :)


End file.
